Smiles
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Use Your Smile To Change The World, But Don't Let The World Change Your Smile... :)


**A/N…**

Hi friends, hope you all are fine and giving the life a tough competition… ;) May the mercy and blessings of good Lord will always be on you all… :))

Friends, was going to write a random DUO-OS but it went on completely different track as once I start writing, then it's the ideas that drive my writing, not me… ;) :)) So this is not-at-all a DUO OS now… Still, I hope that this OS will be a reason for you all too, to get a little break from your busy lives, love you guys, stay safe… :))

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

_A small token of birthday wish from my side to our very special Birthday "BOY", Aditya aka Abhijeet sir…_

_May Lord Give You A Long, Healthy and Self-Satisfying Life And May Your All Unfulfilled Wishes Come True During The Journey Of Life (Aameen)… Wishing You A Gleeful And Joyous Birthday…_

_A very happy birthday to you sir, love you loads… :)))_

* * *

Goa…

A Peaceful Home…

It was another casual morning, though the weather was pretty pleasant today, a little cloudy and windy…

Inside the home, a woman could be seen busy in setting the dining table, placing the breakfast there, she was headed towards the kitchen when a boy of around sixteen years old, wearing a college uniform, came out from a room and seeing his mother present there…

The boy greeted smilingly as: Good morning maa…

The lady threw an affectionate smile over him with: Good morning my sunshine…

The boy smiled shyly with: Maa…!

The lady chuckled while moving towards the kitchen with: Achha chalo baitho ab jaldi sy, nashta kro… (Said like talking to herself as…) Raat mein file complete kerny k chakker mein daer ho gae, aur subah alarm ka ptta hi nahin chala…

The boy who had already busy with his breakfast, said as: Aap preshan na hoon bilkul maa, rooz ki tarhan aaj bhi time sy pehly hi pohanchon ga examination hall, daikh lijiye ga aap…

His mother replied from the kitchen as: Time daikho Abhijeet, 08:24 tou yahin ho gaye hain baita… (While returning from the kitchen continued as…) Aur 09:00 bjjy examination hall k doors bnd ho jaien gy… (While joining her son on the breakfast table, murmured to herself worriedly as…) Aaj hai bhi final exams ka last paper, bhagwan bs time py pohancha dy… (Looked at her son with…) Jaldi jaldi kro Abhijeet…

Abhijeet while wiping off his hands, said as: Aaj tou sach mein late ho gaya maa, bees minute ka tou rasta hai… (Hurriedly stood up with…) Main bhagta hoon maa warna…

His mother cut him with: Rukko, baith jao, breakfast khatam kro pehly…

Abhijeet tried as: Lekin maa…

His mother glared him with: Baith jao… (Abhijeet while sighing heavily got seated again, knowing there was no point of wasting time while arguing where his mother continued as…) Main aaj aap ko khud chhorny jaon gi, wasey bhi mosam barish ka ho raha hai, cycle py jana safe nahin rahy ga, kabhi bhi barish ho sakti hai…

Abhijeet who had turned his paratha-sabzi platter into a paratha-sabzi-roll till then, showed it to his mother with: Maa daikhien main ny roll bnna lia hai, main rasty mein breakfast ker lun ga, ab chalien please, mujh sy itni tension mein breakfast nahin ho ga…

And seeing his puppy eyes, his mother surrendered while standing with: Main purse aur car ki keys ly k aa rahi hoon tb tk aap yeh dodh ka glass khatam kro…

And when she returned, found the empty milk glass placed on the table while Abhijeet was ready to move out, holding his college bag on his shoulder as today was his second year's final's last paper…

Where seeing his mother returning, Abhijeet told her as: Maa main ny sb locks check ker liye hain, locked hain sb…

His mother nodded while grabbing a file from the centre-table with: Calculator rakh liya hai na, Physics ka paper hai…

Abhijeet nodded with: Jee maa bag tou raat mein hi ready ker k sooya tha aur subah aik baar sb check bhi ker lia hai…

His mother nodded while grabbing him the home's keys with: Shabash, ab aa jao jaldi sy, main car lati hoon…

And she left towards the main door, followed by her son…

Where Abhijeet got busy in locking the main door while in the meantime, his mother took the car out from the garage and seeing his mother waiting for him, he hurried towards the car and then opening the passenger side door, grabbed his seat, tying the seat-belt and his mother pressed the accelerator…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

On their way to the examination hall…

Abhijeet's mother told him as: Abhijeet main khud aaon gi aap ko pick kerny, ager thora late bhi ho gae tou building mein hi wait kerna, bahir nahin nikalna…

Abhijeet placing the key-ring on the dash-board replied as: Maa main in literal sense, aaj second year clear kerny wala hoon…

His mother replied in complete casual as: Congratulations baita…

Abhijeet replied getting irritated as: Iss liye nahin keh raha main, maa…

His mother while changing the gear, asked as: Tou…?

Abhijeet looked at her while making face with: Tou ab tou aap mujhy aik chhoty school going kid ki tarhan treat kerna chhor dien please…

His mother, throwing a disappointed glance over her son, replied in complete calm as: Apni baat tou chhoro, kal ko aap k bchchy bhi pohanch gaye na university, mairy liye aap phir bhi wohi nanhy sy cuteo sy baby…

Abhijeet objected instantly while cutting her with: Maa daikhien ab aap phir sy mujhy woh sweetu, cuteo na kerny lg jaye ga, mujhy bilkul nahin pasand…

His mother while hiding her chuckle, just to tease him more, asked as: Arrey bhae maa ka lad hai, pasand kyun nahin hai…?

Abhijeet frowned with: Mujhy nahin chahiye aap ka easa lad, main brra ho gaya hoon ab…

His mother grabbing his face in her hand squeezed it lovingly with: Ally maila nanha chha "Babbiet" blla ho gaya hai, hmm…

Abhijeet protested loudly while freeing his face with: Maa daikhien ab aap yeh mairy bachpan ki chhaer nahin shuru krien gi dobara…

His mother chuckled with: Main ny kya kia, aap hi kehty thy k aap ka naam…

Abhijeet instantly cut her with: Main tb chhota tha, apna naam sahi sy laina nahin aata tha mujhy…

While in the meantime his mother parked the car outside his examination campus…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

_**KAL K LIYEEE, AAJ KO NA KHONA,**_

_**AAJ YEH NA KAL AAYE GAAAAAAA…**_

And…

His mother looked at him with: Achha chalo ab jaldi sy aik paari doo aur jao, best of luck…

Abhijeet while grabbing his bag from the back seat, replied as: Thank you maa lekin main koe paari nahin dy raha, mairy face py lipstick lg jaye gi…

And before he could open his side car door…

His mother hurriedly grabbed his arm with: Achha tou ab itny brry ho gaye ho k maa ko aik paari bhi nahin dy sakty…?

Abhijeet looked at his mother disappointingly with: Maa, phir sy emotional blackmailing…?!

His mother freed his arm with: Achha jao, bye…

Abhijeet sighed with: Okay, you won… (While taking his face close to his mother, told her as…) Bilkul halki si paari lijiye ga maa…

His mother mischievously looked at her son and grabbing his face, placed a hard kiss on his cheek, ignoring all his protest where…

Abhijeet finally got succeeded in freeing his face with: Maa chhorien yar please… (Complained to his giggling mother as…) Bohut cheater hain aap… (And still grumbling, turning the back view mirror towards himself, looked at his reflection with…) Daikha, lgga di na lipstick… (While taking out tissues from the tissue box, grumbled as…) Ptta nahin itni dark lipstick kyun lgati hain aap…

His mother replied in shock as: Arrey dark kahan hai…? (Turning his face towards herself, asked as…) Daikho, dark hai koe…? (Abhijeet just freed his face again, giving her a grumpy look where she concluded as…) Aur lipstick hai bhi nahin, yeh gloss hai, bewakoof…

Abhijeet jerked his head while dropping a few drops of water from his water-bottle on the tissues with: Ab mujhy kya ptta k lipstick hai ya gloss, maira tou face kharab ho gaya na…

And seeing him busy in wiping off his face…

His mother while hiding her chuckle replied as: Tou saaf kyun ker rahy ho, ja k friends mein show marna… (Seeing her son's confused gaze turning towards her, winked at him smilingly with…) Kehna girlfriend ny kiss ki hai…

Abhijeet looked at his mother in real disappointment with: You are seriously too much maa… (His mother just laughed lightly where opening his side door, he added as…) Aur main nahin dy raha aap ko aagy sy kabhi koe paari… (And standing outside, closed the car door while declaring as…) Aur main aap k sath wapis bhi nahin ja raha, hunh…

And seeing him turning to hurry away…

His mother exclaimed from behind as: Paper k baad wait kerna, maa k raj dulary…

Abhijeet turning towards her gave her a frowning look, bringing a sweet laugh from his mother where Abhijeet turning again, ran towards his examination hall as he was having less than ten minutes with himself, till the doors were going to close…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA,**_

_**JO HONA HO GA, HO GA WOHI,**_

_**SOCH K TU KYA PAYE GAAAAAA…?**_

On the other side, wearing a sweet smile on her face, his mother too left towards her company where she was the chief finance officer in the finance department…

In the noon after raining for around half an hour, it was only drizzling now when around 12:30, along with other happy young lads, seeing a well-recognized smiling face, a smiling lady came out from the car and opened her arms, bringing a sweet-shy smile on her son's face, who too had already seen her there and…

Abhijeet reaching closed to her, uttered as: Sirf side hug maa…

His mother squeezed him in a tight hug with: Sirf side hug sy sakoon kaisy miley ga maa ko, hmm… (And then moving him apart, grabbing his chin, she lovingly lifted his face up with…) Kaisa hua paper…?

Abhijeet smilingly replied her as: Paper checker ko bohut mehnet kerni prry gi marks katny k liye…

His mother chuckled while softly pulling his cheek with: Mairy baity ny bhi tou bohut mehnet ki hai iss baat ko make sure kerny k liye… (Abhijeet smiled cutely where his mother softly patted his cheek with…) Chalo ab baitho jaldi sy, barish phir sy tezz hony lggi hai…

Abhijeet nodded while opening the back-seat door, which was already unlocked and placing his college bag there and closing the door, he grabbed his usual seat, where his mother had already ignited the car and they drove off from there…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

Where on their way…

Abhijeet asked casually as: Mujhy ghar drop ker k aap ny wapis office jana hai kya, maa…?

His mother slightly shook her head with: Nahin, off ly lia hai main ny remaining day k liye… (Throwing a smiley glance over her son, continued as…) Aur aaj ghar ki jagah, bahir kisi achhi si jagah py lunch kerny ka mood hai tou hum humary favourite Italian restaurant mein ja rahy hain…

Abhijeet throwing a glance over himself, added worriedly as: Lekin maa, I am in uniform…

His mother winked at him smiling with: Don't worry, you are still looking handsome…

Abhijeet protested in real shudder with: Maaaaa…!

His mother made a face with: Achha theek hai, ja rahy hain ghar but change ker k jaldi wapis aana… (And seeing her son just heaving a deep sigh, she forwarded her mobile towards him with…) Aur ab jaldi sy daikh k bttao koun si achhi movie lg rahi hai aaj…

Abhijeet just shook his head while grabbing the mobile with: Aap ki excitement daikh k tou lg raha hai maa k aaj mairi jagah aap ka last paper tha…

His mother instantly replied as: Haan tou, sari sari raat jagaya hai mujhy bhi…

Abhijeet instantly cut her in shock with: Main ny kahan jagaya, kitna kehta tha aap ko k aap soo jaien aaram sy, khud nahin sooti thien aap…

His mother threw a disappointed glance over him with: Jn maaon k baity aap jaisy hoon na k aik baar kitaab main srr dy dia tou raat guzar gae ya subah ho gae, kuchh hosh hi na rahy, unn maaon ko phir jagna hi perta hai, miththu… (A light curved formed on the latter's face where his mother concluded as…) Aur phir woh sb tests, aap sy sunnana, uss sb chakker mein aap jitni taiyari tou mairi bhi ho hi gae hai papers ki, chaho tou kuchh bhi pouchh lo…

Abhijeet instantly nodded as: Achha jee, chalien phir, "Vector" ki definition sunaien…

His mother threw a stern glance over him with: Main ny sirf flow mein aik baat ki thi, sach mein offer nahin di thi…

Abhijeet laughed lightly with: Kya maa, aap bhi na…

His mother replied smilingly as: Bohut awesome hain…

Abhijeet looked at his mother lovingly with: Soo tou hain…

A deep smiled formed on his mother's face while parking the car outside their home and she smiling ruffled his hair with: Itny awesome baity ki maa ko bhi tou awesome hona chahiye na…

Abhijeet smilingly grabbed her hand with: Wrong… (Wrapped her hand in his both hands while adding lovingly as…) Itni awesome maa k baity ko, awesome hi hona chahiye…

His mother placing a soft kiss on his hand, told him while hiding her smile as: Itni mehnet kerny ki zarorat nahin hai aap ko, main yun bhi, mairy baity k result k liye bhagwan jee sy special pray kerny wali hoon…

Abhijeet in disappointed smile just shook his head with: You can never change maa…

His mother looked at him with raised eye-brow with: You want me to change…?

Abhijeet instantly shook his head with: No, never, nada…

His mother smilingly patted his cheek with: Good, because otherwise disappointment was waiting for you… (Abhijeet just chuckled where his mother forwarded the main door's keys with…) Jao ab dihan sy aur jaldi sy wapis aao, hmm…

Abhijeet nodded while grabbing the keys and then picking his college bag from the back seat, he moved out from the car…

When thinking something…

Abhijeet while bowing on the opened car window, called as: Maa…!

His mother, still busy in looking at the movie schedule he had opened in her mobile before giving it back to her, replied casually as: Hmm…?

Abhijeet said cutely as: I love you…

And seeing his mother's surprised gaze instantly turned towards him, a shy grin appeared on his face and flashing a sweet smile at her, he just ran away towards the home, leaving his mother with a broad smile behind…

Where seeing him vanishing inside the home, his mother just shook her head in disappointed smile with: Such an unpredictable kid he is…

And she chuckled sweetly while jerking her head and then again got busy with the movie schedule, waiting for her kid, wearing a constant smile on her face…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

_**KAL K LIYEEE, AAJ KO NA KHONA,**_

_**AAJ YEH NA KAL AAYE GAAAAAAA…**_

When soon Abhijeet returned, dressed in partially formals and…

Abhijeet closing the car door, turned towards his mother with: Daikha maa, dus minute sy bhi pehly aa gaya hoon wapis…

His mother nodded with: Hmm, good boy… (While forwarding the mobile towards him, told him as…) Main ny bhi dhond li hai movie, daikho…

Abhijeet placing the key-chain on the dash-board, side wise grabbed the mobile with: Laien dien… (And glancing over the movie, instantly a voice in real joy came out from his mouth as…) Oh yes maa, "MIB", comic-thriller, super…

His mother threw a smiley glance over him with: I knew it, you will like it… (And then concentrating again on the driving, added as…) Aur ab issi khushi mein, lunch k baad hum shopping krien gy…

Abhijeet instantly protested with a loud pendulum movement of his head with: No maa, bilkul nahin, main bilkul aap k sath shopping nahin ker raha, no…

His mother threw a complaining glance over him with: Kyun, kya problem hai mairy sath shopping py jany mein…?

Abhijeet instantly replied as: Aap shopping nahin kertien, window shopping kerti hain… Hr shop mein jati hain, sales-girl sy puri detail pouchhti hain aur phir cheez liye baghair bahir aa jati hain… It's so embarrassing, main nahin ja raha aap k sath bilkul…

His mother glared at him with: Embarrassing k lagty, bolna main ny seekhaya hai aur aaj mujhy hi baatien suuna rahy ho, bohut achhy…

Abhijeet still standing on his statement replied as: Maa, main bilkul nahin emotional blackmail hony wala iss baar…

His mother winked at him with: Hr baar yehi kehty ho…

Abhijeet making puppy dog eyes, tried as: Maa please nah, no…

_**SATH HAIN HUM TUM, ISS SY BRRI KYA KHUSHIII…?**_

His mother surrendered in-front of those eyes with: Achha koe beech ka option socho, js py dono agree ho jaien…

Abhijeet instantly presented the idea as: Aap js bhi shop mein jaien gi, wahan sy kuchh purchase ker k hi aaien gi…

His mother instantly cut him teasingly as: Yeh aik crore ki lottery aap ki nikli hai ya aap ki maa ki…?

Abhijeet declared in straight tone as: Bs phir aap hr shop mein nahin jaien gi, sirf ussi mein jaien gi jahan sy kuchh laina ho, bs…

His mother argued as: Lekin ager hr shop mein nahin jaon gi tou mujhy ptta kaisy chally ga k ks shop sy kya laina hai mujhy…?

Abhijeet getting highly frustrated let out a helpless cry as: Maaaaa…!

His mother told coldly as: Achha theek hai, mtt aana sath mein, main khud chali jaon gi, hunh…

Abhijeet heaved a deep sigh with the grumble under his breath as: Again emotional blackmailing… (His mother hiding her smile, listening to that grumble, kept sitting there with a straight face where Abhijeet looked at her with…) Achha ab aap iss tarhan sy naraz tou na hoon please, chal raha hoon main sath mein, mood theek krien ab apna jaldi sy…

His mother in sweet smile stretched his cheek with: Told you, it always works…

Abhijeet made a grumpy face with: Hunh… (And then tried his last try as…) Achha daikhien maa, main sb baatien aap ki maan raha hoon na, ab aap bhi mairi aik baat manien gi please…

His mother replied in dramatic majestic voice as: Darkhawast bayan ki jaye…

Abhijeet giving a disappointed glance to his mother replied as: Ager aap ko koe cheez nahin laini ho gi tou aap sales kissi sy uss cheez ki details nahin pouchhien gi…

His mother nodded while parking the car in the mall car parking with: Okay, done…

Abhijeet shook his head with: Essey nahin… (His mother turned towards him in question where he forwarded his hand towards her with…) Shake-hand ker k promise krien…

His mother asked in shock as: Maa ki baat ka koe vishvas hi nahin…

Abhijeet gave her a stern look with: Maa…!

His mother sighed with: Fine… (And then shook hand with him with…) Promise… (Freed his hand with…) Khush ab…?

Abhijeet nodded in satisfied smile with: Yup…

And seeing him turning to open his side car door as the car was already parked…

His mother called him as: Abhijeet…!

Abhijeet turned his gaze towards his mother in question and got highly frustrated seeing his mother showing him, her fingers-crossed and…

Abhijeet said in frustration as: You are seriously impossible, maa…

And seeing him moved out from the car still grumbling, his mother too came out, still laughing…

_**SATH HAIN HUM TUM, ISS SY BRRI KYA KHUSHIII…?**_

_**THORA MUSKURAO, THORA GUNGUNAO,**_

_**ISS KA HAI NAAM ZINDAGIIIII…**_

And in such arguments, teases and laughs they reached in their favourite Italian Restaurant's branch, present in the same shopping mall…

In Restaurant…

It was around two of the noon and the two could be seen sitting across the table, in front of each other and after placing the order, now were chatting casually, talking on random topics when…

Abhijeet's mother took out her mobile with: Abhijeet aao, jaldi sy aik selfie ly lien, phir main ny FaceBook py upload bhi kerni hai…

Abhijeet shook his head with: No maa, aap khud ly lien, main nahin aa raha…

His mother shrugged while telling in straight tone as: Theek hai, mtt aao… Main upload kerty smmy caption daal dun gi, "Enjoying the day with my sweet potato…"

Abhijeet asked in shock as: Are you threatening me, maa…?

His mother instantly shook her head with: Oh no baita, have I ever threatened you…?! (Winked in teasingly sweet tone as…) I am blackmailing you…

Abhijeet protested as: Maa…!

His mother gave him a tough look with: Koe maa nahin, jaldi sy aao warna main aa rahi hoon…

Abhijeet instantly replied as: Nahin aap nahin aa rahien, main khud aata hoon… (While standing, added as…) Maa no paari or hug…

His mother nodded casually as: Okay…

Abhijeet still standing at a safe distance, asked as: Hath dono samny ker k Okay bolien pehly…

His mother glared him with: Baitho chup ker k, aao jaldi…

Abhijeet making face grabbed the seat next to her with: Maa, aap maa hony ka bohut na-jaiz faida uthati hain, hunh…

His mother ignoring his grumbling completely stretched her arm out while leaning towards her son with: Say cheeeeeeese…

The way she stretched "Cheese" brought a sweet laugh from her son's mouth, deepening her smile too and that beautiful moment got captured by her, for eternity…

_**SATH HAIN HUM TUM, ISS SY BRRI KYA KHUSHIII…?**_

_**KOE NA JANY, KB AA JAYE, GHARI BICHHAR JANY KIIII…**_

And after clicking few more sweet clicks…

His mother while opening an app, added as: Chalo ab iss py bhi aik doo ly laity hain…

Abhijeet shook his head vigorously while hiding his face behind his palms with: Oh no, Snap-Chat…! No maa, iss py tou pakka wala no…

His mother looked at him in a complaining way with: Kyun, kya problem hai…? Iss py kyun nahin ly rahy…?

Abhijeet looked at his mother disappointingly with: Itni bachchon wali app hai yeh maa…

His mother instantly cut him teasingly as: Jee bilkul aur aap tou borhy ho gaye ho na, bachchy thory hi ho…

Abhijeet replied in straight tone as: Jo bhi ho, main nahin lun ga iss py koe pic, please…

His mother while getting busy in checking different filters on her face, replied in frustration as: Wasey bohut hi boring ho aap Abhijeet, bilkul mairy baity nahin lagty inn baaton mein…

Abhijeet replied in relaxed tone as: Baqi sb baaton mein lagta hoon na, bs wohi kafi hai…

His mother jerking her head showed him her recently taken photo with a filter on it with: Achha chhoro, yeh filter daikho kitna cute hai… Just look at this cute thin mustache…

Abhijeet making his face serious, asked as: But maa iss filter k liye aap ko Snap-Chat py pic lainy ki kya zarorat thi…?

His mother asked in confusion as: Matlab…?

Abhijeet looked at her in fake innocence with: Aap aik mahiny tk upper-lips na kerwaien, bilkul easi pic aaye gi aap ki…

And he burst out in laugh seeing his mother's shocked face…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

Where…

His mother hit a light slap on his head with: Bohut hi bdtameez ho Abhijeet, maa ka mazaq urraty hoye aqal tou nahin aati zrra bhi…

Abhijeet replied smilingly as: Correction maa, mazaq urraty nahin, tease kerty hoye, jaisy aap hr waqt mujhy kerti rehti hain…

His mother looked at him complainingly as: Aur aap aik hi baar mein sb bddly uttar laity ho…

Abhijeet winked at her cutely with: You have got intelligent son nah, maa…

His mother chuckled and then showing him again the same pic, asked smilingly as: Wasey hai tou cute na…?

Abhijeet nodded smilingly with: Jee maa, bohut cute hai… (Completed sweetly as…) But mairi maa sb sy cute hain…

His mother looked at him with raised eye-brow as: A-haan, again buttering…!

Abhijeet made a face with: Daikha, issi liye main aap k sath sweet nahin hota…

His mother chuckled with: Aap ko sweet hony ki zarort bhi kya hai, aap tou bnny bnaye sweet ho… (Pulled his cheek lovingly with…) Mairy sweetu sy sweet potato…

Abhijeet freeing his cheek gave her a furious look with: Maaaaa…!

His mother laughed lightly with: Achha Okay... (Showing the sign with her hand...) Peace…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

_**KAL K LIYEEE, AAJ KO NA KHONA,**_

_**AAJ YEH NA KAL AAYE GAAAAAAA…**_

Abhijeet just jerked his head, still grumbling when after few minutes of calming down, feeling some disturbance from his mother's side, he looked at her in confusion and instantly got what he was fearing of, his mother was making weird faces while looking completely involved in Snap-Chat…

And after looking around to make sure that no one else had noticed her doing that till then…

Abhijeet instantly snatched the mobile from his mother with: Maa, stop it yar, you are not at home…

His mother frowned with: God, Abhijeet, you are so Bossy, na khud enjoy kerty ho life, na mujhy kerny daity ho, hunh…

_**WOH HAI INSAN HASSTY GAATY JO JIYEEEEE…**_

Abhijeet replied instantly as: Maa, app py weird faces bnnany k elawa bhi bohut sy tariqy hain life enjoy kerny k…

His mother still frustrated on her son, asked as: Jaisy k…?

Abhijeet shrugged with: Jaisy k bahir khana khana, movie daikhna, music sunnana…

His mother cut him with: Shopping kerna…

Abhijeet sighed while nodding with: Jee bilkul, shopping kerna bhi…

His mother grabbing his face, softly squeezed it with: Aur mairy miththu sy baatien kerna bhi…

Abhijeet just chuckled while shaking his head disappointingly, knowing well there was no use of protesting where freeing his face…

His mother told him as: Abhijeet, baita waiters aa rahy hain…

Abhijeet nodded while moving his arms from the table and soon the waiters left after serving their order there and they got busy in enjoying their meal…

_**WOH HAI INSAN HASSTY GAATY JO JIYEEEEE…**_

_**ZINDAGI SALAMAT, PYAR KI HAI NAIMAT,**_

_**AUR HUMIEN KYA CHAHIYEEEEE…**_

When...

His mother asked him casually as: Abhijeet, yeh chandelier kaisa hai…?

Abhijeet after looking at the chandelier, hanging in the restaurant for decoration purpose, asked as: Achha hai maa, kyun…?

His mother replied as: Soch rahi thi, iss baar jb ghar ki renovation kerwaien gy tou lounge mein easa chandelier lgga lien gy…

Abhijeet said in disappointed smile as: Maa yeh at least 15 lakhs ka ho ga… (And seeing his mother's eyes getting widened in shock, repeated himself with…) At least, zada ka bhi ho sakta hai…

His mother throwing another glance on the chandelier said as: Khair itna bhi koe khas nahin hai… (Abhijeet just chuckled while shaking head in disappointment when she looked at him with…) Wasey manager sy pouchhon kya iss ki price…?

Abhijeet instantly looked at her in shock with: No maa, bilkul nahin, sochiye ga bhi nahin easa…

His mother just jerked her head in frustration with: Okay, fine… (Added teasing-anger as…) Boss…!

Abhijeet still busy with his lunch replied in straight tone as: Good and thank you…

His mother just gave him a grumpy look while getting busy with her meal when after less than a minute, he heard…

His mother saying casually as: Wasey inn ki cutlery bhi achhi hai…

Abhijeet with stern face, called his mother while clutching his teeth with: Maa…! (And getting his mother's attention, added stiffly as…) Restaurant khana khany k liye hota hai, shopping kerny k liye bahir pura mall hai… (Getting only disappointed look from his mother's side, jerking his head, he again got busy with his meal with…) Aap bohut shopaholic hain maa, seriously…

His mother argued as: Baat hi ker rahi hoon na main, utha k purse mein thori daal lia hai main ny kuchh… (Abhijeet instantly looked at his mother in shock but his mother's glare instantly stopped him from saying anything and he hurriedly got busy with his meal again where his mother, in low voice, clapped sarcastically with…) Bohut achhy, matlab aap ko lagta hai k main yeh kaam bhi ker sakti hoon…?!

Abhijeet looked at her mischievously with: Mujhy tou lagta hai k mairi maa itni super cool hain k woh kuchh bhi ker sakti hain…

His mother looked at him disappointingly with: Bohut tezz ho aap Abhijeet, baaton mein pehly kabhi jeet saki hoon aap sy jo aaj jeet jaon gi… (Abhijeet smiled cutely while his mother too, got busy with her meal with…) Nice save by the way…

Abhijeet chuckled with: Thank you…

And after having their lunch in such light talks and then clearing the bill, the two left the restaurant towards the different brands' outlets present in the mall…

_**WOH HAI INSAN HASSTY GAATY JO JAYEEE,**_

_**SEHRA MEIN CHAMMAN, PTT-JHAR MEIN BAHAAR, **_

_**HOOOTI HAI USS K LIYEEEEE…**_

When on their way…

His mother seeing a flower-pot stand placed there for the decoration purpose stopped in her track while saying as: Abhijeet yeh…

Abhijeet cut her right there while wrapping his both arms around her arm and dragging her with him with: Maa chalien bs aap…

His mother while moving with him, said as: Achha bhae, aa rahi hoon, hath chhoro ab…

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nahin, kisi outlet mein jany sy pehly nahin chhoron ga…

His mother replied calmly as: Theek hai, phir wahan ja k main daal lun gi aap k bazu mein bazu…

Abhijeet glanced over her complainingly as: Main ny aap k bazu mein bazu nahin dala hua, pakra hua hai aap ka bazu ta k aap kahin rukien na…

His mother shrugged with: Aap ny na dala ho, main tou dalon gi na…

Abhijeet sighed while freeing her arm with: Lien chhor dia, ab aap easa kuchh nahin krien gi…

His mother smilingly ruffled his hair with: Done…

Abhijeet instantly protested while covering his head with his both hands with: C'mon maa, mairy baal nahin yar…

His mother said furiously as: Baal nahin, gaal nahin, bazu nahin… Aap insan ho k "Touch me not" ka pouda ho…?

Though her mother was trying to snub him, but that snubbing brought a loud laugh from her son's side resulted a disappointed shake of head from his mother's side…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

Where, still having a cute smile on his face…

Abhijeet asked his mother as: Achha ghussa chhorien aur yeh bttaien k sb sy pehly koun si shop mein jaien…?

His mother replied casually as: Sports outlet…?! Cricket kit chahiye thi na aap ko naye…?

Abhijeet nodded agreeably with: Aur new swim suit bhi…

His mother nodded casually and in such light talks, they remained busy in doing shopping when after around three hours shopping…

Abhijeet's mother, grabbing him few currency notes, told him as: Abhijeet aap easa kro ja k movie k tickets ly aao, main yeh sb car mein rakh k aati hoon… Uss k baad humary usual snack bar mein milty hain…

Abhijeet nodded with: Okay maa…

And the two left towards their respective destinations and few minutes later, both could be seen sitting in the snack bar, enjoying fresh fruit juice with light stuff as their movie was going to start in around an hour…

And after spending an hour there and then enjoying the movie, they finally returned home around 11 of the night, spending a really good time outside but now feeling really tired…

When parking the car outside the home…

Abhijeet's mother said as: Abhijeet, saman sb gari mein rehny daity hain, subah nikal lien gy, kuchh kharab hony wala saman tou nahin hai…

Abhijeet nodded while grabbing the key chain with: Achha idea hai maa…

His mother smiled affectionately and Abhijeet moved from the car while she left towards the garage…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA…**_

_**KAL K LIYEEE, AAJ KO NA KHONA,**_

_**AAJ YEH NA KAL AAYE GAAAAAAA…**_

The Peaceful Home…

Soon the two were present in the home and…

Abhijeet while moving towards the kitchen, asked as: Maa, pani pien gi…?

His mother, headed towards her room while grabbing her heels, shook her head with: Nahin, thank you…

Abhijeet replied from the kitchen as: Okay, maa…

And after drinking water, he too left to change, feeling really tired, though not exhausted as after spending past few days in exams' tension, today spending the day doing much fun stuff, he was mentally relaxed…

When after changing in his night-suit, he moved out from the room and left towards his mother's room, where standing outside the room…

Abhijeet knocked the half-opened room door with: Maa…!

His mother replied from inside as: Aa jao baita, ander aa jao… (Opening the door, he entered inside where his mother, who was half-lying on the bed, asked him softly as…) Kya hua…?

Abhijeet slightly shook his head with: Kuchh nahin, good night wish kerny aaya tha… (A deep smile formed on his mother's face where Abhijeet glancing over the switched on TV's screen, asked as…) Aap ny ghar aa k TV lgga lia, neend nahin aa rahi aap ko…?

His mother replied smilingly as: Aa tou rahi hai thori thori but aaj iss dramy ki bohut zabardast episode aani thi tou net py daikh rahi hoon ab… (Said to him excitedly as…) Aap bhi aa jao, mil k daikhty hain… Woh jo Akshara hai na, aaj…

Abhijeet instantly lifted his both arms in air with: No maa, I am sorry I asked you, aap apna drama enjoy krien, maa mairy room mein jata hoon…

His mother tried to stop him with: Arrey mil k…

Abhijeet from outside the room while half closing the room door, cut her again with: Thank you maa, aap enjoy krien, I will pass…

His mother making face turned her gaze back towards the TV screen with: Mtt daikho, ja k perho apny woh faltu suspense novels… (While unmuting the volume, said as…) Aawaz tou kholon iss ki…

Around 12 the episode got finished and switching off the TV, she left to check on her son…

Giving a very soft knock on the room door, she slowly opened it to find her kid deeply engrossed in the novel while having head-phones in his ears, bringing a disappointed smile on his mother's face…

_**SOOOOCHNA KYA, JO BHI HO GA DAIKHA JAYE GAAAAA,**_

_**JO HONA HO GA, HO GA WOHI,**_

_**SOCH K TU KYA PAYE GAAAAAA…?**_

Reaching closed to her son, she smoothly removed the headphone from his one ear, bringing her son out from his novel with a little jerk and…

Abhijeet looked in her direction with: Maa, aap hain…

His mother while sitting in front of him, asked teasingly as: Tou aap ko kya lgga k aap k novel ka murderer aa gaya hai…?

Abhijeet, who had already removed the headphones completely, smiled shyly with: Kya maa aap bhi…

His mother asked him disappointingly as: Aaj soony ka irada hai ya nahin…?

Abhijeet replied as: Bilkul hai maa, bs thora sa reh gaya hai novel, ptta chalny hi wala hai master-mind ka… (Seeing the continuous stern look of his mother on himself, added as…) Maa, bohut addictive hai sach, chhout hi nahin raha…

His mother nodded as: Achha… (Forwarded her hand calmly as…) Dikhao tou zrra, easa bhi kya hai iss mein…

Abhijeet grabbed the novel to her with: Aap bhi perhiye ga maa, bohut achha novel hai…

His mother threw a sweet smile to him with: Bilkul perhon gi baita, filhal aap k hath sy chhout gaya hai na novel… (Stood up while telling him in straight tone as…) Subah ly laina mujh sy…

Abhijeet, who was really shocked getting what had just happened to him, let out a cry as: Maa…!

His mother glared him with: Subah ka matlab, subah… (Switched off the bed-side lamp with…) Soo jao ab aaram sy… (Moving out from the room, closed his room door with…) Good night…

And she left completely, leaving her son sitting there with head down mode, busy in grumbling…

And still frustrated, he left towards the bathroom to brush his teeth which he didn't do earlier because of being excited to complete his novel but…

Few minutes later when he opened the door to move out…

A smiling voice, dipped in love, hit his ears as: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to my dear one, happy birthday to you…

And Abhijeet, who had already came out and now was standing there wearing a broad smile on his face seeing his mother grabbing a cake with lighted candles on it, singing birthday song for him, left towards her seeing her placing the cake aside…

Where his mother held him in a tight hug while placing a soft kiss on his head with: Many many happy returns of the day baita, wish you to have a very beautiful and peaceful life… (Moving him back, she softly cupped his face with…) Bhagwan aap ki hamesha rakshah kry aur koe dukh kabhi mairy baity k qareeb na aaye…

And with this she stamped a soft kiss on his forehead where giving her a beautiful smile…

Abhijeet again hugged her with: Thank you maa, thank you so much…

His mother smoothly separated him with: Pleasure is all mine… (Smilingly tweaked his nose with…) My little Chipmunk… (Softly patted his cheek with…) Chalo aao, ab cake cut kerty hain…

Abhijeet, grabbing the cake from his study table, followed her with: Maa lekin aap yeh laien kb…? (Placing the cake on the bed, sat there while continuing as…) Main ny tou wapis aa k fridge khola tha, uss mein tou nahin tha aur mall mein hum sath hi thy…

His mother replied casually while grabbing him the knife with: Mairy room mein bhi tou fridge hai… (Abhijeet nodded like "Oh, yeah…" where she asked him as…) Ab yeh btao k aap ko yaad tha kya, aaj ka...?

Abhijeet cleared his throat a little with: Beech beech mein yaad tha maa, sach... (Murmured under his breath as...) Lekin bs aaj subah late hony aur phir uss sb enjoyment k chakkr mein, bilkul nikal gaya zehen sy...

His mother slightly shook her head in disappointed smile with: Achha chalo ab jaldi sy koe wish mang k yeh candles bujhao aur cake katto…

Abhijeet looked at her smilingly with: Okays…

And then closing his eyes, he made a wish in his heart and then blew the candles where his mother cheered for him while praying for his long happy life in her heart…

Still having sweet smile on his face, he cut the cake and taking a small piece in his hand, forwarded it towards his mother who breaking a small piece from it, forwarded it towards her son, and both fed the cake to each other, together…

When a moment later her mother's mobile rang and the two shared a smiley glance, where looking at the caller ID…

His mother grabbed him the ringing mobile with: Yeh lo bhae, aap k liye calls aana shuru ho gae hain, main tb tk yeh cake fridge mein rakh aaon…

Abhijeet nodded in light smile where his mother left towards the kitchen…

And the next hour remained really busy for the young lad who was officially turning sixteen today, when finally receiving all well wishes humbly and thanking them gratefully, he placed the mobile aside and gave a full stretch to his body…

Moving down from the bed, he left to search for his mother whom she found sitting in the terrace and hearing some voice, she turned her neck to see him coming and…

His mother told him smilingly as: Yahin aa jao, bohut achhi hawa chal rahi hai…

Abhijeet giving her a node, moved ahead with: Aap bahir aa k kyun baith gaien, maa…?

His mother shrugged causally with: Yunhi, mosam… (And forwarding a glass towards him, completed as…) Aur plum juice enjoy kerny…

Abhijeet smilingly grabbed it with: Thank you maa, wasey iss time yeh juice enjoy kerny ki koe special reason…?

His mother looked at him smilingly with: Maira baita aaj officially sixteen years ka ho gaya hai, iss sy zada aur kya special reason ho sakti hai, hmm…?

Abhijeet gave her a cute smile and then forwarded her mobile with: Maa, aap ka mobile…

His mother slightly shook her head with: Aaj yeh aap hi rakho, pura din bjjna hai aaj… (And the words were still in her mouth when the mobile had beeped again and the two looked at each other where his mother chuckled with…) Daikh lo bhae, aap ka din hai aaj, so enjoy kro…

Abhijeet giving her a smiley node got busy in reading and then replying the message when after getting freed from there…

Abhijeet placing the mobile aside turned his attention towards his mother while asking as: Wasey maa, maira gift kahan hai…?

His mother asked him instantly as: Yeh jo aaj itni sb shopping ki hai woh sb kya tha, hmm…?

Abhijeet replied while making face with: Maa woh sb ka tou mujhy ptta hai na, aur gift surprised hota hai… (Looked at her mischievously with…) Aur yun bhi woh sb tou mairy exams khatam hony ki khushi mein… (Stressed with…) Kal lia tha…

His mother shook her head in shudder with: Bohut tezz ho aap Abhijeet… (Abhijeet just gave her a cute smile where his mother getting an idea, while trying to sound exited, exclaimed as…) Yes, easa kerty hain, gift k toor py main mairy baity ko lullaby sunnati hoon aaj…

Abhijeet, getting hugely shocked, with great force tried not to spill out the last gulp of juice he had just taken and emptying his mouth…

Abhijeet instantly stood up with: Maa, aap rehny dien gift, mujhy bilkul nahin chahiye koe gift…

His mother while hiding her laugh, exclaimed from behind as: Arrey sunno tou, maa k raj dulary, maa k dil ka sakoon, aankhon ki thandak, mairi…

Abhijeet's loud annoyed voice from the inside cut her with: Maa, stop it please, aaj bs aap mujhy preshan nahin krien gi, bs yehi gift chahiye hai mujhy aap sy…

His mother talked to herself as: Gift daina hi better tha…

And she chuckled while shaking her head in disappointed smile and then grabbing the glasses, left inside… Locking the terrace door, she went in the kitchen and getting freed from there she left to check her son…

Looking from the opened room door, her son busy on the call with his friend she left towards her room in smile, knowing well that today would be a busy day for the young fellow…

After few minutes, she returned in his room to find him, ready to drift into a peaceful sleep, who too stopped seeing his mother coming and…

His mother said mischievously as: Arrey aap tou soony lggy thy, main tou aap ko louri sunnany aai hoon…

Abhijeet, who was sitting now, replied sternly as: Maa, we are not starting that again…

His mother, sitting beside him, replied naughtily as: As you say, my sweet Babbiet…

Abhijeet exclaimed complainingly as: Maa…!

His mother nodded with: Achha Okay, serious… (Placing her palm on his eyes, told him as…) Ab aankhien bnd kro, kholna nahin jb tk main nahin kehti…

And removing her palm from his eyes, she lovingly looked at her son's face who was looking really cute, sitting there with closed eyes while a small excited smile was playing on his face, knowing well what was coming in his way and hence placing a soft kiss on his forehead, his mother turned and grabbing a packet from under Abhijeet's bed…

She turned back towards her son again with: Ab kholo aankhien…

Abhijeet instantly opened his eyes to find his mother holding a big packet in front of him and hence…

Abhijeet said in broad smile as: Daikha mujhy ptta tha, easa ho hi nahin sakta k aap ny koe gift na lia ho… (His mother smiled sweetly seeing him excitedly busy in unwrapping the gift when as soon as he opened the gift, a joyous exclaim came out from his mouth as…) Sherlock Homes series by Conan Doyle… (Chuckled happily with…) Wowww… (Turning towards his mother, gave her a tight side hug with…) I really love you maa, you are just awesomest…

His mother chuckled while ruffling his hair with: Thank you, my love at first sight… (Separating him, smilingly grabbed his chin in her hand and looked at his glowing excited face with…) Mujhy bhi ptta tha k mairy miththu ko yeh gift bohut pasand aaye ga… (And placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she said as…) Khush raho hamesha…

Abhijeet gave her a beautiful, cute-shy smile where…

His mother stood up while telling him as: Chalo Abhijeet, ab inn books to side py rakho aur soo jao foren sy pehly… (Completed mischievously as…) Warna main sach mein lullaby sunna dun gi…

Abhijeet, who had already placed the books aside, instantly slipped under his quilt with: Good night maa, main soo gaya hoon…

His mother chuckled while setting his quilt with: Bdtameez larka…

And she left towards the door, still smiling, when stopping on the door-step, she turned towards her kid and after throwing a satisfactory glance over her son, she completely left his room towards hers', keeping his room door half-opened and the night-bulb still on…

**Stop Taking Life Too Seriously,**

**Its Not Like, We Are Getting Out Alive... :)**

* * *

**A/N…**

Once again a very happy birthday to our very own Abhijeet sir, wish him lots and lots of happiness and success in his life, both in here and hereafter… :)))

Take care friends, love you all… :))

Live happily guys… ;) :-*


End file.
